


Wrathful

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, I think that character works, No One Messes With Alex, Not even POTUS, Protective Kara Danvers, Secret Service please do not arrest me, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After learning how the President yelled at Alex, Kara decides to pay him a visit and explain to him where he sits in the cosmic order of things.





	Wrathful

“Mr. President, we need to talk.” Kara spoke as she walked into the Oval Office.

The President looked up at her and blinked. “Uh, hello, Supergirl. What can I do?”

Kara walked over to him and smiled really nicely. “You can never yell at my sister again. She works for you. I do not work for you.”

“Okay, I admit I shouldn't have gotten so angry.” The President spoke.

Kara nodded. “Exactly. I just want to explain this very simply, I am a very nice and kind person, but to protect my family, I will become the literal Wrath of God.”

The President winced. “Okay, I understand that.”

“I know you understand that. I just want to make it perfectly clear. The next time you freak the hell out like that, I am going to perform elective brain surgery on you from the far side of the moon, and get rid of your anger problems in a very unpleasant way.” Kara smiled.

The President winced again. “Okay, that seems a little harsh.”

“I understand that. But you need to know your place. You are the President of the United States. You are not a God. You do not have divine authority. You're not even a King. Or any Royalty.”

“I know that!” The President nodded.

“Good. So, you promise not to overstep your place in the cosmic grand scheme of things again?” Kara asked.

“Sure! I totally need to check my anger better! I promise you I will not screw up again.” The President gulped.

“Good. Because let's face it, when it comes to beings of sheer power, I am vastly more powerful than your entire Nuclear Arsenal combined.” Kara grinned.

“That is why I am not going to mess up again!” The President gulped.

“Good! Let's be honest, you don't want to have the shortest presidency ever.” Kara grinned.

“That's true. It's not something I want!” The President nodded.

&^&

“KARA ZOR-EL!” Alex yelled as she walked into Kara's apartment.

“You better hope my neighbors didn't hear you.” Kara grinned.  
“I checked to make sure they weren't home!” Alex grumbled. “YOU can't go and threaten the President! There are rules here!”

“I just put the fear of God into him so to speak.” Kara frowned.

“You can't just do that!” Alex groaned.

“I beg to differ.” Kara grinned.  
“Kara! Please. You're going to give me a heart attack!” Alex groaned.

Kara took a deep breath. “Alex, You're my sister. Of course I would protect you!”   
“I get that. I'm glad. But it is the President of the United States!” Alex groaned.

“Alex. I literally could blow up the planet if I wanted to, do you really think I'm going to just go and be scared of a man who promised to get rid of his anger issues?” Kara spoke firmly.

“Please don't blow up the planet!” Alex groaned.  
“I won't.” Kara spoke.

“Okay. Look, I should trust you, Kara. You're smart enough to think things through.” Alex spoke. “But I will always worry about you.” 

“I know.” Kara nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara will always protect Alex. No matter what.  
> And she can put the fear of God into anyone. Even an angry President who makes the Red Lanterns look friendly and calm. :)
> 
> ALso, please do not arrest me, Secret Service.


End file.
